


All That You Fear

by AppoApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppoApples/pseuds/AppoApples
Summary: Facing all that you fear will free you from yourself.Anakin and Ahsoka answer an emergency call, only to soar through a rift in space. Bringing them to exactly where they had been most needed but not when they expected. With only Ahsoka left to him, Anakin finds that despite his situation, his fears remain. Training a Padawan to Knighthood, becoming a Jedi Master, he was finally coming to understand what Obi-Wan had been trying to explain to him for years; remaining free took more than power, and that the road to peace was not for the faint of heart.Basically, a fic where Anakin gets to develop as an individual without the romance dominating his story, you know, real struggles, not invented angst for forced-plot to explain orphans. The rest of the story is lots of feel-good moments. Your thoughts, opinions, and desires for this fic may spark the ideas that keep this story rolling, so please consider dropping a review? :D
Comments: 33
Kudos: 128





	1. The Breath of Hope

**Dyslexic** : Language disability, missing words and misspelling ahead.

* * *

**o)O(o**

**~Facing all that you fear will free you from yourself.~**

**o)O(o**

* * *

KEYnote: Anakin was born the same year Tahl dies **(41BBY)** : You know what that means - _Force magic bullshit!_ :D

* * *

AN: I know, another story, but dammit, I wanted to write a young Obi-Wan and Anakin learning to let other people be happy. Given a true opportunity Anakin could have been a great man.

* * *

This story starts in * _The Death of Hope;_ you do not need to know Legends, I will expand enough for you to follow and make my own narratives. Thank you to Nauze for betaing! The opening quote is from the Clone Wars. 

Chapter 1 - The Breath of Hope

“Who is Master Tahl?” Ahsoka asked as they read over the report, New Apoloson, a Mid-Rim planet that had been in large part left out of the Clone Wars as of yet.

“I have no idea,” Anakin answered, relieved that for once they were being given an easy assignment.

Rescue a single Jedi Master on a planet that had nothing to do with the Sith or the Separatists.

Simple.

“What is she even doing on-”

Anakin tried to rear his flight pattern but it was of no use as they were pulled into a black rift in space that was only visible against the star-strewn space when one was approaching it, or in this case, flying through it.

It was barely a heartbeat, but Anakin felt as if their entrance had altered the galaxy, as if some great Force of Darkness had crested and counterbalanced by way of the air inside his lungs and the bond between him and Ahsoka glowing like liquid gold spun into sunlight.

His hands were frozen on the wheel, his arms locked as he stared at the harmless looking planet below them.

“What was that?” Ahsoka asked, recovering first.

He let out a harsh exhale, “I have no idea.”

She looked down at the signal they had locked onto, “Well, the direction is clearer now.”

“Good,” Anakin said, “Let’s get this over with so we can get back to the troops.”

* * *

*"There is someone behind us, following us," Qui-Gon said the next time they stopped to check their position. "I think it might be better to circle back and surprise them before they surprise us. I don't like the delay, but it would be better, in the long run, to deal with this." 

"I didn't sense anything," Obi-Wan said unhappily. 

"It was a suggestion, nothing more. Very faint, but it grew. Don't dwell on your lapse, Obi-Wan. Look forward. This is a good lesson. Even in pursuit, your focus should be a wide circle, taking in everything around you."*(Quote Watson).

Obi-Wan’s com went off, the dim light blinked blue, meaning another Jedi was trying to reach him, why him and not his Master confused him, but didn’t slow him from answering, “Kenobi.”

There was a pause, then a female said _-Master Obi-Wan? What’s wrong with your voice? And what are you doing here?_

Obi-Wan coughed, “Just Obi-Wan, who-”

_-We got Master Tahl, we’re almost to the transport now._

Obi-Wan watched the raw relief overcome Qui-Gon’s features.

Relief that quickly turned to action as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulder and pulled him to the ground.

He landed with an _umph,_ as red bolts streamed over their head.

The com in his hand sounded with another voice, male this time, - _Obi-Wan, I’ll leave Ahsoka with you. I need to get Master Tahl back to Coruscant, her vitals are not strong._

“Is she okay!?” Obi-Wan demanded even as Qui-Gon dispatched the droid that had found them.

- _She will be if I leave now. Ahsoka should be with you in twenty._

The connection went dead.

Obi-Wan pocked his com as he got to his feet, reaching his senses outward for anyone or anything.

“Tahl?” Qui-Gon demanded.

Obi-Wan gave him a restrained smile, “Weak but the man said he was bringing her back to the Coruscant.”

“Who, exactly?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I don’t know but it was a Jedi frequency, he said Ahsoka will be with us in twenty minutes. I don’t recognize the name, do you?”

Qui-Gon ran a hand over his beard, but also shook his head. The worry returned to his features, which of course is when their mysterious follower caught up to them, only she wasn’t a foe.

Eritha.

The girl’s blonde hair was plastered around her head and her dark eyes looked incredibly large set in her pale face.

*"I'm so glad to find you!" she cried. "I've been travelling for days. I didn't know how to reach you. I found out who is backing Balog. I know who your enemy is." 

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked. 

Eritha hesitated a moment. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, as if she were reluctant to let the words out. "My sister," she said.*

o)O(o

Alani, Eritha’s twin sister was working with Balog? Obi-Wan thought as he ran through the mud. Tahl was going to be heartbroken to learn of this betrayal.

Balog was the man who had kidnapped Tahl, and the twins, Alani and Eritha were why Tahl had come to this planet at all.

Such a poor repayment.

But at least Tahl was safe, hopefully.

Another group of droids mounted a muddy hill as the sky seemed to open up like an ocean raining down upon them.

It made it hard to see and it was an effort to keep his movements fluid as the droids fired at them, his muscles were cold and the rain was distracting.

Qui-Gon was unwavering at his side, guarding Eirtha who had refused to leave them.

That was when two green sabres, one more yellowish than the other, lit behind the droids and-

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stilled as the Togruta female sliced through the droids as if they were nothing.

In about a minute’s time, the twenty-odd probe droids were scrap metal, and the female was standing before Obi-Wan, blinking back the rain to stare at him.

“Obi-Wan?” she asked, she sounded astonished, “Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

He was pretty sure he was the one who should be surprised, not even Qui-Gon could have taken out those droids so quickly.

“Yes?” he answered, “Who are you?”

She gaped at him; self-conscious, he shifted uncomfortably and glanced back to find his Master at his side.

Qui-Gon’s voice was deep as he asked, “Who are you?”

The female frowned up at him, cocked her hip and with not a lick of fear, and looking completely unimpressed with the Jedi Master towering over her, said, “Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who the hell are you?”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to gape at anyone who would dare use that tone with his Master.

* * *

Ahsoka had known something was wrong when they went through the rift and the Force had changed, changed in every conceivable way, changed as if there was no war and no war on the horizon. There were also more lights in the Force, as if there were Jedi than there had been since her youngling years.

Only now was she getting an inkling of why it might be wrong.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was… a Padawan.

Which either meant she was dreaming or…

The Jedi Master’s demeanour grew darker, “Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”

They had time travelled.

Morai, the convor bird that had taken to showing up in the oddest of places, came out of the raincast night and landed on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

The Padawan startled but didn’t shoo the bird off as Morai gave Ahsoka a look.

Ahsoka felt her lips thin as she remembered Mortis.

She understood the look that bird gave her, _We brought you back to life, you think the Force isn’t capable of time travel?_

The only question then was if there was a way back.

Morai sang, the melody cutting the night, and telling Ahsoka all she needed to know.

Anakin wasn’t going to be okay about this, and she was suddenly relieved to be here with Obi-Wan and the legendary Qui-Gon Jinn than with Anakin at the Temple.

“Nice to meet you,” Ahsoka said, dropping her arms and giving the Master a deserved greeting; her grand-Master’s Master. But as it was cold and she wasn’t exactly dressed for it, she couldn’t help asking, “So is there anything you need on this planet, or can we leave?”

Master Jinn tilted his head to the side, his long brown hair following the movement, “Tahl is safe?”

Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, Master Jinn, my Master took her back to the Temple.”

“Who is your Master?” Obi-Wan asked.

She looked back to Master Kenobi who was now Padawan Kenobi, this was so weird, but Morai rubbed her cheek against Obi-Wan’s and he lifted a hand to stroke the bird that was some sort of embodiment of the Light Side of the Force, and Ahsoka relaxed.

Whatever this was; however they had gotten here, this is where they were meant to be, “Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

“What happened to Tahl?” a blonde human girl asked, “How did he get her out?”

Ahsoka frowned, “You knew where she was being kept.”

The girl blinked rapidly, “No, I mean, she must have been under guard, how did he get to her?”

Ahsoka’s gaze narrowed, not liking the girl’s demeanour at all, “We felt her pain in the Force. She was calling out for help. As for the toad-stool, Balog, I think his name was, well, he’s in time-out.”

She didn’t want to admit to Master Jinn that Anakin had put the man in the sensory deprivation containment device, it was a coffin designed for torture, and they had nearly killed Master Tahl with it by giving her multiple doses of a paralyzing drug.

“How was Tahl’s condition?” Master Jinn asked.

She didn’t lie to him, “Not good, they drugged her with something that was starting to attack her system. We had a medkit with us so we managed to stabilize her, but between the drug and the torture, she wasn’t well. She should be okay once she gets to the healers, though.”

“Torture?” Master Jinn repeated, his voice so low it was almost a growl.

She swallowed but said, “She was being kept inside a sensory deprivation containment device.”

Master Jinn closed his eyes, and the grief from both him and Obi-Wan took her breath away. She was glad they hadn’t seen the woman as Anakin pulled her out of the coffin, her dark skin had been leached of vitality, her limbs weak, and her breath shallow.

Ahsoka reached out a hand and placed it on Master Jinn’s arm, he flinched but didn’t pull away as she offered support, “She’s going to be alright, she’ll be safe inside the Temple in mere hours, trust that the Force is with her.”

Morai sang, launched off Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and made a circle around them before disappearing back into the night.

Master Jinn watched the bird leave and let out a long breath, “You are right.” He took another moment to breathe before turning to Obi-Wan and the girl. “Eritha, we can bring you off-world with us back to Coruscant. You will be safe from the turmoil of your world if that is what you wish.”

Ahsoka watched Eritha’s expression carefully.

There was no joy or relief for Tahl’s safety, nor any relief for her own protection by not one but three Jedi.

There was also something off about the smile she offered them, “Thank you, after my sister’s betrayal, I no longer feel safe here.”

She was lying, Ahsoka could feel it, but when she glanced at the Master and then at Obi-Wan, they appeared not to notice.

But was it a plan? Ahsoka didn’t know enough to interfere.

So she followed quietly, but never quite took her attention off the girl. When they found shelter under a rock-cropping, Master Jinn said, “We should rest.”

Obi-Wan looked beyond grateful as he sank down against one of the stone walls.

Ahsoka got to work on fire without being asked, glad Anakin had insisted she bring her military travel bag.

Eritha claimed the spot beside Obi-Wan and as Master Jinn lowered himself to the ground, he pulled his com.

Ahsoka pretended she couldn’t hear because despite what anyone knew of Togrutas, she had found that most humans underestimated how good her hearing was.

_-Windu._

“Mace, thank you for sending back up, Tahl has been recovered, though she is severely injured.”

There was a pause, and then Mace said, _-Backup hasn’t reached you yet, Qui-Gon. Myself and Padawan Eerie were just headed to the docks now._

Ahsoka continued to poke at the sticks, the fire sizzling against the wet stones.

Qui-Gon’s voice was lowered as he said, “Master Anakin Skywalker is enroute to the Temple with Tahl now. His Padawan, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, is with us now. They thought we might need the extra help.”

Another, pause, a longer one, and Mace cautioned, - _I don’t recognize the names, Qui-Gon. Give me a moment to see…_

Tension heightened in the room, and Ahsoka prayed to the Force that Master Jinn wouldn’t turn on her.

What were they going to say, _Hey, we aren’t crazy or imposters, we’re just from the future._

The Force must have been listening because Mace came back with a heavy sigh, _The names come up, but without certification._

“And what does that mean?”

_-It can mean any variety of things. Best case, they were trained by one of our Shadows, worst case, they are Silver Jedi. Either way, as long as you don’t sense the Dark Side rolling off them, you can trust them. With any luck, we can bring them back into the Order. Yoda does not approve of the other sects._

“There’s a surprise,” Master Jinn said sarcastically, causing Ahsoka to look up in time to see the big man’s shoulders eased, his eyes closing.

_-Don’t start,_ Mace warned, _-Do you still need assistance, or would you rather I wait for Knight Skywalker?_

“Wait for them,” Master Jinn sighed, “Obi-Wan and I can manage. Padawan Tano’s sabre skills were rather impressive, she single-handedly took out over a dozen probe droids.”

She decided to forgo playing the fire and sat down behind a boulder that shielded them on the open side. She would volunteer for guard duty, the others looked beat, besides her mind was buzzing too loudly to have any hope of getting real sleep anytime soon.

_-Droids are not armed guards,_ Mace Windu said, completely unimpressed.

To be fair, neither was Ahsoka. Sure, she couldn’t imagine Jedi of this area were overly trained in fighting droids but despite the blaster bolts, those droids had not been military grade.

_-Is she centred in the Light?_

Master Jinn opened his eyes and met her gaze, she tried not to look embarrassed, clearly, he was aware that she had heard everything, “Yes, as far as I can sense. She is very powerful, Mace.”

Mace huffed, _-If they turn out to be Silver Jedi, I’m just going to lock them in a room with Yoda and I am going on a retreat._

Master Jinn smiled slightly, “That’s one way to avoid the Grandmaster’s lectures, I suppose.”

Ahsoka blinked. She knew Obi-Wan was friends with Yoda, she even knew that Anakin went to Yoda for council, but she hadn’t ever known Mace Windu to joke about the Grandmaster like that.

Mace brought the conversation back to the topic at hand, and Ahsoka realized that Mace and Master Jinn must have been friends. Because Mace had taken the time to let a conversation play out in order to give Master Jinn some room to breathe.

Or maybe outside of a war Mace wasn’t as short spoken?

_-What was Tahl’s status, and when did they depart from New Apsolo?_

“Two or more hours ago. Ahsoka said she had been tortured and that her vitals were weak. They did have a medkit with them and were able to administer first-aid.”

_-What exactly was done to her, my friend? What do the healers need to know?_

Master Jinn made a pained expression and Ahsoka held out her hand, Master Jinn gave her a short nod, then tossed the comlink to her.

Catching it easily, she said, “Hello, Master Windu, this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano.”

Mace didn’t answer immediately but when he did, he greeted, _-A pleasure, Padawan Tano. You and your Master have the Order’s gratitude for answering the call. Am I to assume you were present for the rescue?_

“I was. Master Tahl was awake but paralyzed when we found her. The drug they used wasn’t meant for repeated doses, we believe she was in too much pain to sleep. After we administered an antidote, she was able to rest. The drug isn’t uncommon but my Master brought back the supply we found there, anyway, so the healers will have it if something had been tampered with.”

_-Was it just the drug?_

“No, starvation, dehydration, exhaustion, and prolonged torture,” she hesitated, as she saw the burning hatred in Master Jinn’s dark blue eyes, but she continued, “They were holding her inside a sensory deprivation containment device.”

Mace’s voice came as angry as she had ever heard it, _-Who did that?_

“Some man named Balog, we didn’t stay to question him, Master Tahl’s health was the priority.”

Mace let out a deliberate breath, _-What did you do to him?_

Ahsoka had personally wanted to kill him, Anakin however… “My Master put him in the box he had been keeping Tahl in, only without the drug,” her voice was hushed, and she glanced at Obi-Wan for the first time, knowing that Master Kenobi would likely have disapproved.

Padawan Kenobi, however, looked like he would have done worse, so did Master Jinn for that matter; and as it so happened, so did Master Windu.

_-My thanks, Padawan Tano. May I speak with Qui-Gon, please?_

The words were formal and polite, the tone was of a man about ready to bite someone’s head off.

She tossed the comlink back to Master Jinn.

“Mace.”

One word, a world of meaning.

_-I want whoever did this, whoever was involved in this, to be tried before the Senate. For one of us to be killed in the crossfire is one thing, it is quite another for any to torture one of our own without fear of recompense._

“They wanted to stress a political agenda, force the Republic to pick a side.”

_-I hate politicians,_ Mace said with more feeling than Ahsoka had heard him say the word ‘Sith’ before, _-This isn’t a political matter, this was an attack and insult to the Order. I ask again, do you need help? I do not wish to put the Padawans at risk._

Qui-Gon was quiet for a long moment, “Bant should stay with her Master, but yes, this planet’s government is in shambles, I would count on no allies here.”

Ahsoka watched Eritha shift uncomfortably at Obi-Wan’s side.

_-Pijal is not so far from your position, whoever administered the drugs, whoever ordered Tahl left in that box, Qui-Gon, I want them arrested._

“I’m sure Rael will enjoy being let off the leash.”

_-If Dooku was closer, I would happily throw the Serennian at them._ _But for now, get some sleep._

“Because revenge waits for us in the morning?” Master Jinn asked with an odd lilt to his voice.

Ahsoka exchanged a worried look with Obi-Wan.

_-Not revenge, Qui-Gon, justice, if one such attack is permitted it will be repeated. The Jedi are a third party, we are not leverage to be used against the Republic or pawns in planetary affairs. I will com you after Tahl arrives. May the Force be with you._

“And with you,” Master Jinn said, before pocketing the com. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Ahsoka said with every intention of staying on watch until the others woke up.

“No,” Master Jinn said heavily, “I will-”

But Ahsoka was accustomed to dealing with stubborn people, no less so, because she herself was a stubborn person. “When was the last time you slept?” she challenged.

Master Jinn glowered at her but before he could answer, Obi-Wan jumped in, giving his Master a wary but determined look, “Six days, and he hasn’t been sleeping well before that either.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms, “I am well rested, I slept last night just fine,” against Rex’s shoulder as they retreated from the frontlines, “Sleep.”

Master Jinn gave her an expression that reminded her more of Anakin than Obi-Wan as he said, “I am the Maste-”

“You are the giant,” Ahsoka countered, “I could probably lift you, but you’re too big for either Obi-Wan or I to lug around if you collapse or get injured. You put us all at risk, _Master_ , if you aren’t in full control of yourself.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip, as if he were caught between horror and laughter as he waited for his Master’s response.

Master Jinn sighed, “Very well, Padawan Tano, but if you grow weary, do not hesitate to wake me.”

“Sure,” she said, turning to look out into the night, letting her senses open wide.

She marvelled at the beauty of the Force around her, of all the Light breathing in the wider galaxy.

Was this really what the galaxy had been like before the Clone Wars?

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when she looked back, Obi-Wan and Master Jinn were sound asleep. Master Jinn was leaning over Obi-Wan protectively as if he meant to shelter him from the storm raging just outside their little shelter.

The girl, however, was hugging her legs, her dark eyes staring into the flames of the fire as if looking for answers she knew were not there.

Ahsoka wondered if Obi-Wan and Master Jinn intended to use her to find the others who had harmed Master Tahl.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker had spent the better part of his Padawanship soaring the skies of Coruscant.

So as he descended into the atmosphere, he immediately noticed the differences in the horizon, in the rises of architecture.

Which meant he had all of two minutes to do a scan over the holonet, and register the current day’s date.

It was the same year of his birth, exactly nine months before his birthday.

The Force seemed to sing at the thought.

“This can’t be happening,” he muttered to himself even as the Temple cleared him for landing.

He was cursing to himself in Huttese as he searched the computers for identification, or where someone had possibly hacked the ship to give him this bantha-crap data.

If this was one of the clone’s idea of a prank there was going to be hell to pay.

He found the registration to his own Jedi transport ship.

_Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker; Non-Coruscanti Sect, Classified designation._

_Knight Skywalker’s Padawan, Ahsoka Tano; Non-Coruscanti Sect, Classified designation._

_Knight Skywalker’s Master; Classified, Unknown._

_Ship, Coruscanti, Skywalker Ownership; three years, classified mission._

“The hell?” Anakin murmured, as he brought the ship down. Glancing out the windshield, he saw Masters Windu and Yoda, along with a number of others, already waiting for him.

Taking in a deep breath, Anakin tried and failed to find calmness and instead fell into his role as a general, letting purpose fill him.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he wasn’t going to dig himself in a hole by alienating himself before he could come to terms with what was happening.

_Time travel._

He pushed the thought away, that wasn’t possible.

He opened the hatch and went to the Master who he and Ahsoka had rescued.

Anakin was rechecking her vitals as a team of healers came on board with a stretcher. Master Che, who looked decades younger breathed a sigh of relief, “You have her connected to an I.V.; thank the Force.”

Anakin nodded and helped her move the still sleeping woman onto the stretcher. 

Che checked her vitals right then, and breathed another relieved sound, she allowed herself a rare smile she turned on Anakin, “You saved her life, she wouldn’t have survived the trip without that I.V., you have our gratitude.”

Before Anakin could respond, Che and her assistants were off. 

Anakin took in a bracing breath, then went to face the two most judgemental Jedi he knew.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t fair, but they were two of the Jedi who most often got in his face about. Or maybe that was just because they were Obi-Wan friends.

Wait? If he had time travelled and if Obi-Wan hadn’t, did that mean Ahsoka was with-

“Knight Anakin Skywalker,” Mace addressed politely, “Welcome to Coruscant.”

“Grateful we are, dear to the Order, Master Tahl is.”

Anakin bowed in turn, “It was my honour, Masters.”

Yoda and Mace exchanged a look and only then did Anakin feel that they were probing his Force signature.

Anakin didn’t try to stop them, stopping them from doing what they thought was necessary was a sure-fire way to get on their bad side.

A lesson he had learned on day one.

“I am Master Mace Windu and this is Grandmaster Yoda, do you have intentions of joining the main Order?”

_That was direct,_ he thought, but then Mace usually was, Anakin avoided the question by asking, “There were two other Jedi on New Asporo, I sent my Padawan to assist them. I only caught one name.”

Mace nodded, “Padawan Tano is with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin felt his heart skip.

_Qui-Gon was alive._

“How old is Padawan Kenobi?”

Mace raised a brow, “Sixteen.”

Anakin shook his head slightly, “The same age as my Padawan, then.”

“We sent another Master to accompany them who should be with them in less than twenty-four hours,” Mace said, “Master Rael Averross.”

Anakin blinked, “Never heard of him.”

“Yet heard of us you have,” Yoda surmised.

“Sure,” he said with a smirk, “You’re on the Jedi High Council.”

Mace gave him a hard but non-aggressive look, “Are you going to tell us under which sect you and your Padawan have studied?”

 _Is not telling them an option?_ Anakin wondered and hesitantly answered, “No.” 

Yoda grumbled.

Mace rolled his eyes, not at Anakin, but _Yoda,_ “You only have yourself to blame. If you hadn’t pushed the other philosophers-”

“Dangerous their practices were,” Yoda snapped.

“More dangerous than them being unsupervised?” Mace challenged. “The Jedi Order wasn’t always so centralized, but we were more trusting of each other.”

Anakin had to fight not to gape at the two Masters, never had they ever argued like this in front of him.

Yoda didn’t have a ready comeback, which was pretty much inconceivable to Anakin.

Younger Mace maybe wasn’t half so bad.

Mace turned his attention back to Anakin as he asked, “The Temple is open to you and your Padawan, we’ve had a room assignment for you, whether it is permanent or not, is entirely up to you.”

Anakin could not believe what he was hearing, no tests, no lengthy questioning, no hostile suspicion of an outsider.

It seemed like nothing in his life was ever supposed to be private, but here and now, this Mace and this Yoda had just let him skate by without giving a straight answer to their questions.

Mace’s com lit up, and he answered immediately.

The look of relief that crossed his face softened Anakin’s heart.

He didn’t know why the Council were all so fearful of showing compassion openly, Master Plo being an exception, but just then, Anakin could see and feel how worried they had been for Master Tahl, and how very grateful they were for her continued life.

“Thank you, Che,” Mace said his voice deep with emotion. He hung up with her and changed to another frequency. He also turned it on speaker for Yoda and his benefit.

_-Mace._

Qui-Gon’s voice hit Anakin like an anvil.

The last time he had heard it had been in that nightmare on Mortis.

Then, remembering Mortis, Anakin felt a brush of the Force against his mind as he had when he had acknowledged what today’s date meant for him personally.

This was real, this was really happening, the Force all but explained; he and his Padawan had travelled through time.

“She’s alive and safe and recovering,” Mace said, “By the time you get back, she will be almost fully recovered physically.”

There was a muffled sound, then Qui-Gon said thickly, _-Please, thank Knight Skywalker…_

“He’s here now,” Mace said.

“Master Qui-Gon,” Anakin said, having a million things he could have said or asked, but what came out was, “Is Ahsoka safe?”

_-Yes. You’ve trained her well, her skills are most impressive._

Anakin couldn’t stop the pleased smile that overcame him, not even if he had bothered to try, “Thank you, Master.”

He heard the returning smile in Qui-Gon voice as he said, _-I look forward to meeting you on Coruscant, Knight Skywalker. I promise to bring your Padawan safely back to you._

“Chances are good she’s the one who brings you back. May the Force be with you, Master Qui-Gon.”

_-And with you._

The connection dropped, and Mace asked, “Would you like any refreshments or a tour of the Temple?”

Anakin shook his head, “No, but thank you, I thought I would explore the city. Tell Ahsoka to com me when they return, please.”

Anakin bowed to them but didn’t wait for the Masters to respond as he descended the steps off the docks.

He could feel an idea forming, a thought, a knowledge he wasn’t quite ready to respond to.

He lost track of time as he tried to avoid facing that unwelcome thought.

He found himself at the public library, he went to the section that was reserved for the Coruscanti Police that the Jedi were also privy to.

He searched the name, _Padme Nabarrie._

A Nubian girl’s bio appeared on screen, she was all of four years old.

Anakin’s heart broke, blinking back tears as opened another search and typed in the name, _Shmi Skywalker._

Sadness morphed into anger.

If he and Ahsoka were truly trapped in the past, he was going to ensure the Naboo Crisis never happened.

He was also going to provide for his mother.

He hadn’t been able to save her once, but given a second chance, he would rearrange the stars for the people he loved, even if this time around he wouldn't be an active part of their lives.

“How is this even happening?” he asked himself.

_Tweet._

Anakin startled so hard he fell back out of his chair and flat on his back.

Morai, Ahsoka’s magical Light Side familiar that had stocked them out of Mortis, twittered at him.

As if it was laughing.

Anakin glared at the bird.

“Kark me,” Anakin said, letting his head drop before he put the heels of his hands to his face.

Yes, this was really happening.

Somewhere out there, in some time or Forcely existence, _his_ Master was laughing at him too for the chaos falling down on him rather than the chaos being _caused_ by him.

Anakin could not say he was enjoying the role reversal.

* * *

AN: Basically, a fic where Anakin gets to develop as an individual without the romance dominating his story, you know, real struggles, not invented angst for forced-plot to explain orphans. The rest of the story is lots of feel-good moments. Your thoughts, opinions, and desires for this fic may spark the ideas that keep this story rolling, so please consider dropping a review? :D


	2. Padawans

KEYnote: I’m not going to have Anakin angst overly much about losing his wife and various other relationships. One, because Padme is not dead, and if I am to believe that their romance was anything but obsession, then he is happy if she is happy even without him (Plus I’m literally skipping it, I have a more interesting narrative to tell). Two; he gets to save his mom.

Warning: Doing art in the pandemic has been nearly impossible, I just, I don’t have words… Otherwise, writing and new ideas are keeping me afloat, unfortunately, they’re bringing out my darker muse, this fic will be lighter than  _ The Making of Mavericks _ … starting in the next chapter.

Chapter 2 - Padawans  


Qui-Gon woke when daylight touched his face, he felt groggy and that sick feeling when you’ve woken from a deep sleep that was enough rest.

It took him longer than it should have to get his bearings; he was in a cave and his Padawan was still asleep at his side. He was reluctant to move, he had pushed Obi-Wan and he knew that his own lack of clarity in purpose had frightened the young Padawan.

Attachments were bad, Yoda had beat into them all.

But Qui-Gon thought that maybe it was just learning how to deal with personal attachments.

Or maybe he personally wasn’t good at it.

He hadn’t dealt well with Xanatos’s fall, nor Obi-Wan’s betrayal.

Though, if he were honest, Obi-Wan hadn’t betrayed him, he had just been disobedient.

Qui-Gon let out a long sigh and reminded himself that Tahl was safe. Thoughts of vengeance, of rage, had fallen away in the night, in the realization of how much danger he had put his own Padawan in for not calling for help in the beginning.

Tahl would be dead if Knight Skywalker and his Padawan hadn’t shown up.

Qui-Gon sighed once more as he looked for Padawan Tano, hugging his own sleeping Padawan closer to himself.

Rael would be joining them soon, a harsh reminder of the mortality of Padawans and the duty of their Masters to them.

Qui-Gon caught himself from flinching as Ahsoka knelt beside him, offering him a water tin. “Drink,” she commanded.

He didn’t argue; honestly, Qui-Gon was growing quite curious in how she had been trained and what this Knight Skywalker was like.

“Where is Eritha?” Qui-Gon asked softly.

Ahsoka gave the still sleeping Obi-Wan a fond look before answering, “She left to go ‘spy’ on her sister. I put a tracking device on her as she left.”

Qui-Gon frowned at her and Ahsoka gave him an exasperated look, “Come on, you must have felt the lie when she said she didn’t feel safe anymore.”

Qui-Gon stared at her, her white-markings arching at him as he thought it through.

Ahsoka smiled, "You got played by a couple of teenage girls? Didn't you?"

He scowled at her, "Tahl came here to help them."

"And people are disappointing," Ahsoka said. "But it doesn't matter, my Master shoved Balog's box in a trash duct. The box didn't fully fit. So whether someone thought to look in there, maintenance found him, or he's still there, we still have direction. Add that to the girl's tracker and we have a few leads."

"Oh, leads, are good," a boisterous voice said as he dropped into their hideout, "Hey, Qui!"

Ahsoka didn't startle, Qui-Gon, however, was not prepared for his brother Padawan, and he jumped at the loud voice causing Obi-Wan to come awake, reaching for his lightsabre.

Qui-Gon laid a hand on his shoulder, "We're alright.” He gestured to the stocky, wild hair man, “Obi-Wan, this is Master Rael Averross, Rael, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Rael smiled at the shaken Obi-Wan widely, “Nice to me you, sorry you got paired with this old hardhead.”

Qui-Gon sighed, he hadn’t seen Rael since his Padawan, Nim Pianna, had died on a mission, he had sobered then, but he seemed to have recovered some of himself over the years.

Obi-Wan scrambled to say, “Nice to meet you too, Master Averross.”

Rael’s smile got wider, “Ah, one with manners, Dooku might have been a better fit for you.”

Qui-Gon stiffened, not because he was wrong, Obi-Wan, aside from a few outstanding exceptions, was good at following rules, almost too good at following rules and he had a sharp tongue that Dooku would have exploited.

But Obi-Wan was also kind, and that was not something Dooku would have cultivated.

“Dooku has no interest in the younger generations of late,” Qui-Gon said, giving Rael a look to shelve this discussion.

Rael shrugged and turned his full attention on Ahsoka, who was looking him over as if- Qui-Gon paused, and really looked at the young Padawan.

She had plenty of personalities, but underneath the outward-character, she looked at the world like a soldier.

And her presence… it wasn’t the bright star he had seen last night, in fact, he could hardly sense her at all.

Why would a Padawan need that kind of Force shielding?

He was telling Mace they were probably rogue Shadows.

“And who might you be?” Rael asked.

“Padawan Ahsoka Tano,” she answered.

Rael smirked at her, “Never seen a Jedi in casual wear before?”

“If by causal, you mean homeless,” Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Then I certainly hope not.”

Ahsoka inhaled, “More surprised by the spirits than-” she gestured to his torn robes that had extra pockets stitched onto the paints, “whatever it is you think you’re wearing.”

_ Right _ , Qui-Gon remembered, predatory species, she had more than enhanced hearing as opposed to humans.

Rael’s smile turned bitter, “And would you look at that, someone who actually missed the Temple gossip.”

“Or maybe you’re not important enough for me to have encountered the gossip.”

Rael laughed, “Oh, I like you. Who’s your Master, Tano?”

“Knight Anakin Skywalker,” she answered, “Who was yours?”

Rael frowned, “I don’t know a Skywalker.”

“They are from one of the other sects,” Qui-Gon provided.

“Huh, didn’t think we had many of those left aside from the Green Jedi, but you can’t be one of them because you’re here,” Rael said flippantly, “And to answer your question, my Master was the same as Qui-Gon’s; Master Dooku.”

Ahsoka gaped at him, her gaze going up and down Rael once more and then she began to chortle.

Rael crossed his arms, “What’s so funny?”

Ahsoka snorted, regaining composure as she gestured to him, “You look like  _ that _ and you were  _ Dooku’s _ Padawan. He must despise you.”

Rael blinked at her before exchanging a look with Qui-Gon.

She wasn’t wrong.

Well, she was in part, Dooku did not hate Rael, but Rael was a constant source of annoyance and disappointment to Dooku.

And she certainly wasn’t wrong about their Master’s opinions on the way Rael dressed, just as Dooku disapproved of Qui-Gon’s own long hair.

Qui-Gon glanced at his own Padawan who was gaping at Ahsoka at horror.

Rael, however, didn’t lash out, “You know Dooku?”

“Of him,” she corrected.

Rael raised a dark brow that was as wild as his greying hair, “Our Master is known as one of the finest Knights in the Order.”

“Being an exceptional warrior doesn’t make you a good person,” Ahsoka stated, uncowed.

Qui-Gon couldn’t sense what she was feeling as she watched Rael’s reaction.

Was there a bigger picture here that Qui-Gon was missing?

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan spoke for the first time, “You can’t say that about one of the Masters.”

She rolled her eyes, “Dooku is dangerous, Obi-Wan.”

“He’s a Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan argued.

Something dark stole the light from her eyes as she answered, “I wish that were a guarantee, but there are no absolutes; just because he is on your side today doesn’t mean he’ll be on your side tomorrow.” She turned her back on them, “I’m going to go scout but if we are all present and awake, we should get moving.”

She was gone in heartbeats, leaving a heavy silence in her wake.

Qui-Gon exchanged another look with Rael, as worry sunk in deep.

They both knew that Dooku flirted with the Dark, had he stepped too far?

It was rare for rogue Shadows to return to the Order, but then it was rare for a Master Jedi of Dooku’s strength possibly falling to the Dark.

Qui-Gon couldn’t stand the thought that he might lose his Master the same way he had lost Xanatos.

“Master,” Obi-Wan said, interrupting his thoughts, “can I ask a question?”

“You just did, kid,” Rael snarked.

Obi-Wan ignored him and so did Qui-Gon as he nodded his assent.

“Why didn’t you defend your Master?” Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon sighed, “Because she was not wrong, Obi-Wan, if you ever meet Master Dooku, I would urge you to be at your best.”

Obi-Wan paled, “He wouldn’t really hurt me, would he?”

“No, of course not,” Qui-Gon assured, “It’s just that Dooku can be…” He didn’t have the words.

“He can be brutal if you get on his bad side,” Rael said, “Never underestimate the power of words, young Padawan. Dooku has been short tempered ever since that incident three years ago.”

Obi-Wan went sheet white, and his voice was strained as he asked, “Because of me?”

Rael gave him an odd look, “No… Why? -No, it was a mission that went wrong, the Senate sent out a group of Jedi and not everyone came back because of false information. Why, what do you think you did?”

Qui-Gon coughed, “Now is not the time for this. Mace wants whoever tortured and nearly assassinated Tahl under arrest.”

Rael clapped his hands and said with a mischievous grin, “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Do you dress like that on Pijal?” Qui-Gon asked, knowing that he lived in a court now, a semi-permanent position as he had been assigned as a bodyguard and advisor to a young ruler until she came of age.

“Nope,” Rael said happily, “I pulled this out of the closest, you know, get back into the feel of things.”

Obi-Wan looked between them both as if he didn’t know what to think.

Qui-Gon couldn’t blame him in the slightest.

* * *

Anakin made it back to the Temple having verified and reverified when and where he was.

He went straight to the med-ward to see the Jedi they had rescued, really hoping she hadn’t relapsed during the night.

Master Che greeted him warmly, “Knight Skywalker, I’m so glad to see you. She’s awake if you would like to visit Master Tahl.”

He let out a held breath, “She’s still in the clear then?”

“After a week of bed rest, she should be physically healthy, yes. She is well out of the traffic.”

He nodded, and Che led him to a room that faced the morning sun.

Che knocked on the door frame, “Master Tahl, you have a visitor.”

The woman didn’t open her eyes as she kept her face pointed toward the windows, the golden light spilling over her face.

But still, she smiled, “Come on in, I don’t believe we’ve met, Padawan.”

Anakin huffed, “I am not a Padawan. My name is Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

“Your first name is Night?” the woman quipped her smile tugging upward.

Che tsked, “Anakin is the one who rescued you, Tahl. Be nice.”

Tahl finally turned her head, blinking her eyes open, but those beautiful golden-green eyes did not track him or Che as she asked, “Has Bant come to see me at all? I’ve been waiting for her and she isn’t answering…”

Che patted her hand, “I’m sure she’s just gone for a long swim to work off her worry. I’ll send her in as soon as she shows.”

“Thank you, Che,” Tahl said as the healer left. She gestured beside the bed, her eyes still not tracking him.

It was the gesture to the chair that wasn’t there that was the final clue for Anakin that she was blind, and blind before this incident.

As he brought a chair over, he realized something else, he had never heard of this Master, which likely meant she had died in his time.

Quite possibly she had died on New Apsolon.

Somehow, changing the past, thus changing and possibly erasing the reality he had known should have been frightening.

He was never going to get back to his wife.

But then, this change meant it was possible to save his mother.

“How are you?” Anakin asked as he sat.

She looked at him with unseeing eyes, and yet, he felt as if she were seeing his soul laid out bare before her.

“I’ve been better,” she admitted, “I am grateful to you and… there was someone with you right? My memory is dim of those moments.”

“My Padawan, Ahsoka Tano,” he supplied.

Tahl smiled, “Such a bright light, you must be very proud of her.”

Anakin didn’t know why those simple words meant such much but he felt himself preening nonetheless, “Ahsoka is the greatest.”

“Yet you seem divided, Padawan.”

“I’m a Knight,” he corrected as gently as he could.

She arched a dark brow at him, “Sure, and how old were you when you were knighted?”

“Nineteen,” he answered.

“Padawan,” Tahl declared.

He didn’t know whether to yell at her or laugh, “You do realize we were just talking about my Padawan, correct?”

“Padawans often learn as much from each other as they do from their Masters. But how old are you now?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Padawan,” Tahl said, nodding sagely.

He shook his head and realized she was either joking or misguided to the point where he wouldn’t be able to win the argument, so he changed the subject. “Tell me about yourself, seeing as I only my very closest friends call me Padawan.”

He didn’t know why it was so easy to talk to her, maybe it was her, maybe it was being welcomed at the Temple without being under harsh scrutiny. Maybe it was that his only secret to hide was that he was a time traveller, which wasn’t something he had come to terms with yet and he was far less afraid to expose that than his illicit marriage.

Which wasn’t a thing anymore.

Tahl settled back into the pillows, “Well, I’m a Master Jedi, as you know. I am friends and rivals with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and superior to him in all the Jedi arts.”

Anakin stifled a laugh as he asked, “And does Master Qui-Gon agree with that description?”

“After I humble him in a duel, of course,” she said.

“What’s your form?”

“Ataru.”

“Perhaps you could help out my apprentice then,” he said, “I favour Djem So myself.”

“The Way of the Krayt Dragon,” she said, “says a lot about your character.”

“As opposed to the Way of the Hawk-Bat, ‘the Aggressive Form’,” he asked with a smile.

Tahl smirked at him, “Don’t let the hospital bed confuse you, young Padawan, I can own your arse in a match.”

“You’ve never seen me fight,” he said.

“I don’t have to,” she told him, “You’re unbalanced, distracted, and far too cocky.”

Anakin snorted, “Careful there Hawk-Bat, people in glass ships should not fire blasters.”

Tahl grinned, “And yet you do not deny it.”

He opened his mouth to snap back at that, but Mace came in then, and Anakin instantly tensed at the all too familiar dour expression on man’s face.

But it wasn’t directed at him, and he spoke with tangible regret as he addressed Tahl.

“Where is she?” Tahl asked sharply before Mace could get a full word out.

“New Apsolon, she took a ship,” Mace explained, “I am so sorry, Tahl, I should have been more forthcoming. But your condition was uncertain when you departed. I told Padawan Eerie that you had been found and were receiving medical treatment.”

“Not that I was on my way back to Temple with the clock ticking away my chances of reaching real medical support in time,” she surmised.

“Tahl, I-”

Tahl’s face went pale, her eyes went wide, and a hand flew to her chest as she arched back on the bed.

Mace yelled for Che, but Anakin reached out to take Tahl’s free hand. She held on so tightly that had she been holding his flesh hand, her nails would have broken his skin.

Anakin saw the tears and knew that this was no medical issue.

Because he had seen this before, with far too many Masters and Padawans.

Bonds broken, a swift cut to something precious and sacred.

Tahl gasped in a sob. 

Anakin said nothing, offered her no words of support, only his presence so that she was not quite so alone in this moment of sorrow.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced back at his Master who had stepped back to answer his com, but there was no time to question the grief in his expression as they walked into an ambush.

Obi-Wan hardly had time to tense before Ahsoka leapt into the fray and decimated the droids. 

Neither of the Masters had even lit their sabres.

"Tell me, Qui-Gon," Rael drawled, "Why did you need back up again?"

Obi-Wan was staring at Ahsoka who had knelt by the door and began work on hard wiring the door with impressive efficiency.

He had never felt so behind in his capabilities,  _ and they were the same age! _

Rael put a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Don't envy her too much, kid, skills like that at such an age, they come at a heavy price."

Obi-Wan didn't understand, but Qui-Gon, for once, elaborated and didn't leave him in the dark, "War, Obi-Wan. Your experiences on Melinda/Daan changed you, but it would seem Ahsoka has spent years, not months, in active combat."

Obi-Wan frowned, "How can you tell?"

Qui-Gon and Rael exchanged a look, and Rael said, "Master Dooku has a formidable mind and prowess in military matters, he has been assigned to a number of planetary civil wars. As his Padawans, Qui-Gon and I have also done our time."

"It's never something I wished on you, Obi-Wan, it broke my heart when you left the Order to stay and fight on Melinda/Daan, not truly because you had gone against me but because of what staying there would have meant for you." Qui-Gon turned his head to catch Obi-Wan's gaze, "You've been running from that experience because of shame, but I fear for the day it catches up to you."

"Oh, to be young," Rael lamented, "so easy to avoid unpleasant memories."

Obi-Wan frowned at the man who seemed not at all like a Jedi but rather a rich Coruscanti who liked to gamble in the lower levels.

"Says the man who nearly overdosed on Death Sticks," Qui-Gon snapped at him.

Obi-Wan felt his eyes go wide at that bit of knowledge, and Rael gave him a wolfish grin, "Everyone needs a hobby."

"You coming, boys?" Ahsoka called as the door slid open.

They stepped over the shrapnel and scrap metal, and entered a long hallway.

There was pleasant music playing.

“Which door?” Rael asked.

Ahsoka held up her hand, her wrist had a blinking tracker device.

“No, really,” Rael reiterated, “why am I here?”

“Shush,” Qui-Gon said, as they reached the correct door, the hallway music making an interesting entrance for them as they came into the room, sabres lit.

The room they entered was a back storage room with stacks and stacks of boxes, one industrial computer on a wide table.

The three people they were looking for were at that table; Balog was leaning over Alina’s shoulder, Eritha right at her side.

“Yes, put out-” Balog stopped midword as he looked up to gape at his united guests.

Ahsoka had one sabre pointed at his throat and another held between the twins in a flash, “I would advise not doing whatever it was you were planning.”

“Where is she?” Qui-Gon demanded.

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master,  _ Wasn’t Tahl safe? _

“The Jedi Master is gone,” Balog said, true fear on his face.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and seemed to grow even taller as he said, “Where is the Mon Calamari Jedi Padawan who arrived on New Apsolon last night?”

Dread filled Obi-Wan,  _ Bant was here? _ But of course, he realized, of course, she would come after her Master.

Balog swallowed hard, “Who-”

“Do not lie to me,” Qui-Gon demanded, “Where is she?”

“She was trespassing,” Balog said very fast, but Obi-Wan saw where his eyes flicked into the room.

Obi-Wan didn’t wait as he darted into the shelves, he let his senses take him where the Force led him.

But there he knew, he  _ knew _ , even as he pulled the coffin-like box from one of the lower shelves where it had been hidden; that it was too late.

Obi-Wan tore off the lid, Bant Eerie, his best friend, her luminous silver eyes, were closed forever.

He pulled her out of the box, finding that she had been shot through the heart. A quick death, which meant she hadn’t been tortured to death, at least.

At least there was that much.

He didn’t realize he was weeping, until Qui-Gon touched his head and he tore his gaze away from Bant’s still form to his Master.

He found no reprimand there for his lack of control over his emotions.

Obi-Wan preemptively braced himself for a lecture. 

But Qui-Gon dropped to his knees and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

The grief hit him then.

He only dimly heard Ahsoka and Rael speaking to Qui-Gon.

Balog, Eritha, and Alina were arrested and restrained.

“They were going to accuse you of murder, Qui-Gon,” Rael said, as he knelt in front of them. Rael laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s arm that was wrapped around Bant, “It’s time to let go kid. There’s nothing more you can do.”

Obi-Wan didn’t fight him, as Rael took Bant away.

Qui-Gon held him tighter, he was about the only thing holding him together.

Some time passed and Ahsoka came to sit in front of him, and Ahsoka took his hand, “I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”

He held onto her hand and in that moment was just so grateful for not being alone as his heart broke.

* * *

Anakin kept his distance during and after the funeral, “You okay, Snips?”

“Are you?” Ahsoka asked, “You knew Master Eerie better than I did.”

He sighed as they sat on the edge of one of the walls on the outside of the Temple. 

“There’s no going back, Ahsoka, and yesterday just proved that the changes we’ve made are bigger than us.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We are going to stop the Sith, we are going to stop that before it can even begin to happen,” he said, knowing full well he was in for an argument for what he had to say next.

“How?”

“It started in Naboo,” Anakin said, “With the Nubian Crisis and I’m going to do some digging. Maybe speak with Palpatine, he’s bound to become a Senator or perhaps already is one. I forgot to look him up.”

Ahsoka looked at him warily, “Why are you saying I and not  _ we _ ?”

He sighed, Ahsoka was too smart for her own good sometimes, “You know they say as the Chosen One, I never had a father.”

“What?” Ahsoka asked, looking bewildered.

He smiled a bit, “Apparently, I was conceived by the Force.”

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, “That’s kind of creepy, Anakin.”

He nodded, “I agree, and I never really believed it, however, last night I had a vision.”

She blinked at him, “Of what?”

He shook his head unable to give words to the things he had seen in his dreams, of nightmares and miracles, “I believe I was conceived the same way we were brought into the past. I don’t believe my mother is pregnant or will ever be pregnant with me again. But I have to go help her, Ahsoka. It is important that my mother be freed and that she lives.”

Not just important to him, but to the galaxy, he was certain of it, certain that’s what his dreams had been telling him this time. 

He wasn’t going to hesitate again, or underplay its significance.

But that wasn’t the problem with Ahsoka, it was the second part of his plan he knew that she would disagree with, “I want you to stay at the Temple.”

“Excuse me?” she said, completely unamused.

He sighed, “Ahsoka… you’ve been at war too long. Obi-Wan, Master Obi-Wan, and I were discussing it before we left. It’s why we were put on this mission to begin with. Take a break, these are peace times; the Temple is different, the Jedi are different, and the Force itself is different. Make some friends, find people to spar with, explore the city,  _ maybe _ even meditate, a bit.”

“While you’re out there alone? After what just happened to Master Tahl and Master Eerie?”

“I’m not going into a war zone, Snips, but the last time I took you with me to deal with slavers, it did not end well. I don’t ever want you put into a position like that again if it can be helped.”

She frowned at him but didn’t argue, telling him more than anything else that those hours with a collar had more of an impact on her than she had ever admitted, perhaps even to herself.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, “Trust me, Ahsoka. Trust the Force, and let yourself breathe some. You are long overdue for a retreat.”

She looked at him, “A retreat at the Temple?”

He smiled, “It’s not our Temple, so yeah, we are in uncharted waters now, we are going to have to find a way to fit in.”

She sighed, “Just promise me you’ll stay in touch.”

“I swear to you that I will.”

“May the Force be with you, Master.”

“And with you,” he said.

* * *

_ Five Months Later _

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Obi-Wan nearly jumped out of his skin, as he spun to face Tahl. He had been overly focused on the holo-images, “Master Tahl! Hi, I’m just practising…”

She hummed, “You sound frustrated.”

He sighed, “It’s just something Ahsoka said to me.”

“Ah, and what did our Wildfire Padawan say to have you cursing at yourself in a training room?”

He sighed, taking a seat beside where she had sat on one of the mediation mats.

“Ahsoka was surprised that I was learning Ataru, which surprised me because she is too, but she said that she thought I would be really good at Soresu.”

“Ah, so if the pretty female says-”

“Master Tahl,” Obi-Wan groaned, covering his face with both hands.

Tahl laughed and patted him on the back, “I’m only teasing. But why would you try changing styles?”

He shrugged, “Ahsoka is learning two forms, Ataru and Djem So, and I thought that there can’t be any harm in practising some of the Soresu katas.”

“So why are you so worked up about it?” Tahl asked.

“Because I forgot how difficult it was, and why I wasn’t interested in it before. But now that I’m older, it’s actually really fascinating. I want to try it but I keep making tiny mistakes. Soresu is really tight compared to Ataru.”

“Indeed,” she said, “Soresu is the form of reliance. It’s basically all endurance training if you want to be even halfway decent at it.”

“Yeah, but Ataru takes a lot of energy as well.”

Tahl waved the comment away, “Ataru is an offensive style, Soresu is almost purely defensive. In one form, you channel the Force to strengthen your attacks, your jumps, and it is not designed for a prolonged battle, it is to take down as many as possible as fluently as possible. In Soresu, you must allow the Force to direct you. Many Jedi find it incredibly tasking and difficult to maintain, not just because of the physical demands, but because of the metaphysical ones. It is harder than you think to keep yourself immersed in Force in the midst of battle.

“It is a great show of will and dedication to pursue Soresu, but it is also said that a Soresu Master may not always be victorious in their aims, but they are impossible to defeat.”

He shook his head, “You do realize that makes no sense, right? How can you be undefeated and not victorious?”

“That’s a question I’ll let you think on, young Padawan,” Tahl said with a sad smile.

“How are you?” he asked.

She sighed and stood, “Life goes on, Obi-Wan, life goes on. Now come, the best way to learn defence is while being attacked.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

Hours later, he was sweaty and arching, Tahl, however, looked as fresh and chipper as always as they exited the training rooms.

When they were rounding the corner, however, he came to an abrupt stop as he saw Ahsoka standing with her Master.

Her Master that had been gone for months.

Obi-Wan had only seen him at a distance before but this close, he realized the man was nearly as big as Qui-Gon and the scar over his one brow that made him look scarier as he turned that blue gaze on him.

Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling all of two inches tall as the man crossed his arms and fixed him with a direct look.

He suddenly realized why Ahsoka had such an easy time standing up to and back talking to all the Masters.

If this man, dressed in black robes and armour, who was emanating power in the Force of both Dark and Light signatures, was Ahsoka’s Master, no one wonder she didn’t fear anyone else.

Knight Anakin Skywalker could give Master Mace Windu a run for his credits for the position of ‘scariest Jedi in the Order’ award.

* * *

AN: Some sadness, skipped angst, and now we can get on with the beautiful butterfly chaos! Ideas, requests, butterflies, or feedback, please?


End file.
